Mugen AK Blast Arts
Intro Mugen AK Blast Arts is one of the secret styles of marksmanship used within the Marines. It is said that only 10% who ever were secretly recruited by the Marines to learn this style has ever managed to master it. AK stands for Absolute Kill as this style completely focuses on offense as it was designed to kill any one the gunner lays their eyes on. History Aftermath Techniques 'Steel Series - 10's' *'AK 10 - Spiral Bullet' *'AK 11 -' Bouncing Bullet (black cat) *'AK 12 - Curve Bullet' *'AK 13 - Switch Bullet' *'AK 14' - 'Accelerated Bullet' *'AK 15 - Shadow Bullet' *'AK 16' - 'Bullet Slash' *'AK 17 -' Bang Bullet *'AK 18 - Jackhammer Bullet': The gunsmith changes their grip on his guns to the normal way and unloads bullets to the grounds in a 360 degree radius. The 6 bullets created a hexagon-shaped imprint on the ground below him. A moment later, another set of 6 bullets made contact with the previous bullets and propelled them even deeper to the ground like a jack hammer. This technique can be used offensively to bury someone or an object to the ground nor defensively to create a wall of defense around the user as the series of major shockwaves pushes the spot of earth upwards, creating walls of earth around him. *'AK 19 -' Giga Drill Bullet: 'The gunsman shoots 6 bullets rapidly all at once. They launch out perfect aligned with each other in a straight line but yet, all of them spinning. The bullets spin faster than the previous ones, with the last one spinning the fastest. The last bullet collides with the 5th bullet, thereby causing it spin much faster, and accelerate to the next, repeating the same process over and over again until the 1st bullet shot from the bullet finally recieves the 2nd bullet's spin. Overall, the 6 bullets formed a giant narrow weapon: a drill that can pierce through anything like an arrow but more deadly. 'Air Series - 20's *'AK 20 -' Diagonal Bullet *'AK 21 -' Air Bullet *'AK 22' - 'Air Bullet Slash:' The gunsman unleashes two bullets from his pistols. The bullets flying out with sharp air projectiles tailing behind the accelerating amno. Then he turns the gun barrels to twist the bullet's air projectiles to convert the normal piercing bullets into air slashing bullet whips. In the eyes of the prey, the air bullet whips look like they are about to strike like a predatory snake. *'AK 23' - 'Tornado Bullet: The gunsman curves their whole right arm while pulling the trigger. As a result, the 6 bullets launches spins at such a high rate, they form swirling twisters and are powerful enough to drill through rock or even metal depending on the user. *'AK 24 -' Ricochet Bullet *''AK 25 - ''Tornado Drill *'AK 26 -' Air Bazooka: The gunsman shoots 4 bullets towards the vortex. Then he shoots 3 spinning bullets first that created a small tornado in the center. Finally, he shoots the 4th bullet into the middle of the 3 bullets which accelerated the whole set into a huge piercing air projectile. *'AK 27 -' '''Cyclone Blast: ''"fasdasfsdafsdds'' The gunsman shoots 4 bullets at the ground resulting in two twisters forming at where the hexagon shape used to be. Then the two tornados fused together into a giant tornado. It engulfs its surroundings, sucking any small objects and debris to make it a more deadly force of nature. *'AK 28 -''' Vacuum Reversal: '''To accomplish this combo attack, the gunsmith must interwine '''2 AK 22'' - Air Bullet Slashes into a powerful sphere of air pressure above the target in the sky. Then, he must ues AK 26 - Air Bazooka into the previous air sphere created earlier. Thus, creating a powerful spin in reverse and creates a updraft of vacuum towards the sky. The attack will prevent the anyone in the specified area especially in the sky from moving for a few seconds. ' ' *'AK 29 -' '''Sky Void 'Flaming Series - 30's' *'AK 30 -' *'AK 31 -' *'AK 32 -' *'AK 33 -' *'AK 34 -' *'AK 35 -' *'AK 36 -' *'AK 37 -' *'AK 38 -' *'AK 39 -' 'Lightning Series - 40's' In order to be able to use this attack style, the gunman must use revolvers in order to generate enough static electricity from friction to power up their gun shots by spinning the bullet chambers of the revolvers at inhuman high speed. Alternative methods include using external sources of electricity such as being a Devil Fruit ability that can generate electricity or a highly advanced gun that uses electricity. *'AK 40 -' *'AK 41 - ' *'AK 42 - Tenka '（天火）': '''The gunsmith would spin the bullet chambers of his revolvers rapidly with their thumbs and makes jagged motions while shooting at the target.Then the marksman would shoot two bullets that travel so closely together at such of high speed that electricity was generated as the metal surfaces of the bullets rub against each other ferociously. As a result, it creates lightning fire and would burn and shock the target at the same time upon impact. It will temporary paralyze the enemy. Tenka means fire caused by lightning. *'AK 43 - Hiraishin (避雷針）: The gunsmith would spin the bullet chambers of his revolvers rapidly with their thumbs and makes jagged motions while shooting at the target.Then the marksman would shoot three bullets that travel so closely together at such of high speed that electricity was generated as the metal surfaces of the bullets rub against each other ferociously. Then it will generate a bolt of lightning and pierce through the target. Afterwards, any lightning attack will conduct to the wound made by this attack as if it was a lightning rod. The word means lightning rod. *'AK 44 -' *'AK 45 -' *'AK 46 -' *'''AK 47 - Relámpago Asalto: The gunsmith would spin the bullet chambers of his revolvers rapidly with their thumbs and makes jagged motions while shooting at the target. Then the marksman would shoot bullets that travel so closely together at such of high speed that electricity was generated as the metal surfaces of the bullets rub against each other ferociously. The bullets would create lightning bolts striking upon the poor victim. The technique name means Lightning Assault in Spanish. This was first used by Aoka so far in Senshi's Surprise! The Devil Spawn Pirates Captured? Part 2. *'AK 48 -' *'AK 49 -' Beyond - Numerals Unlike the progression of power of the series within the Aftermath techiniques, the Numerals technique were the original techniques of the Mugen AK Blast Arts. It is said the succeeding techniques were in fact, pale intimations of the Numerals as it would be impossible for beginners to even learn this style of marksmanship; thus, the Aftermath techniques were actually designed for train any marksman for preparing for the Numerals techniques. In order to use the Numeral techniques, the gunner must be able to utilize Busoshoku Haki to their arm, gun, and bullet in only moments to fully unleash a destructive power in comparison to a marine battleship cannon or more. *'AK 1 -' Rip Shot: The gunsmith would shoot a bullet as such a high speed that each time this technique is used, the gun would explode. This technique can be used for offensive and counterattack purposes since the bullet would create a vacuum and suck in anything nearby it to combine into a more powerful attack. After the bullet contacts with the target, it will create at least a 3 meter or more (depending on if it previously sucked in anything besides air) radius explosion for splash damage. *'''AK 2 - Hell Scatter: The Gunsmith uncrosses their arms and shots two bullets in synchronization. They fly out of the bullet chamber at an unbelievably high speed with heavy momentum and fused together; resulting in a radiance of massive amount of energy similar to how nuclear fusion work. This is 10 times more powerful than Rip Shot. *'AK 3 -''' *'AK 4 -' *'AK 5 -' *'AK 6 -' *'AK 7 -' *'AK 8 -' *'AK 9 -' BLANK - NOTHINGNESS *'AK 0 -' Cold Steel Combat Mugen AK Blast Arts was heavily focused on the usage of guns but time progresses, marksman need to evolve in order to react to any situation. In response to rising practitioners of martial arts and swordsmanship, Cold Steel Combat was created to in order to make Mugen AK Blast Arts more balance in range and power. As Mugen AK Blast Arts was created for long range, Cold Steel Combat or CSC for short was designed for midrange, close range, and even super close combat. Though contradictory to the original style of Mugen AK Blast Arts, CSC is a combination of martial arts that emphasizes powerful stances on the ground and especially agility. There are two main schools of Cold Steel Combat: Cold Steel Fist and Cold Steel Knife. Cold Steel Fist allows the marksman to make use of the acceleration of the shot bullet and add it to their own acceleration of their footwork, resulting in an explosion speed of their movements; allowing them to thereby unleash explosive power in their punches. Cold Steel Knife allows the marksman to cross-utilize their small arms as a gun as well as a knife to combat swordsman as well give them an advantage in mid range or close quarter combat. Bullet Time As practitioners of guns, while they are skilled in accuracy, they must also be able to predict and dodge bullets aimed towards them in gun warfare. For training in the marines base, they undergo rigorous training to swiftly dodge bullets with minimum movement, predict their enemies' trajectory based on their movements and facial expression, and be able to counterattack within time. It is rumored that everyday, they would dodge rains of rubber bullets to learn this dodging technique within the shortest period of time. In fact, only those who have refined instincts, reflexes, and mastery of Kenbunshoku Haki can be described by onlookers as, "Untouchable." Those who have a weak will are allowed to give up but have no chance of becoming a pro in this type of warfare. List of Users *Mizumau Aoka References *Bullet Time Category:Fighting Styles Category:FoolishMortalFOOL